You never know
by Blackpantherwolf
Summary: After a mob happening in Konoha Naruto decides to leave. I know one those 'Naruto leaves and comes back all extra strong' stories but this a blackpantherwolf production and it has Gaara
1. Chapter 1

Blackpantherwolf presents a project that I will surely finish eventually finish

Duo: She's back for real dude wit a new muse

Jasmine: Wat it do my homies how are ya'll me twice as nice freash as ice

BPW: Thats my grl tear ::fakes crying::

But anyway Duo? Jasmine disclaimer

Jasmine: She does not own Naruto in any shape way or form

Duo: If your a Sakura fan do not read this please!!!!! a Sakura hater is welcomed but flames aren't We'll burn those like we did the homophobes

BPW: Those were some good times though!!

In Konoha

Sundown, in a village called Konoha. Everybody rushing to do last minute shopping and running to Hokage Tower for missions.

A mob was seen leaving, dispersing the circle they formed. In the middle layed a boy in orange clothing and a bloody mess.

" That's what you get demon-child for killing my daughter!!!"

"Demon! That's all your good for destruction and sorrow"

After the crown left the boy, using his little strength pulled himself into a sitting position.

" Why can't they see I'm not the fox...?"

With that question Naruto fainted on the ground in a bloody heap.

A few yards away on the rooftop a brunette with a scar over his nose was seen looking at the boy with sadness.

" I'm so sorry Naruto... I was too late... Damn my clans' ability..."

With that the brunette picked Naruto up and sped towards the hospital.

Early in the mornin' !!!

"WHERE IS THAT BAKA?!?!?!?" a scream was heard early in the morning by a Sakura Haruno. " Even

Kakashi-sensei is here early than him no wonder nobody likes him!!!"

"Sakura!!! If you actually got the chance to be in his shoes you would understand his situation."

_'Though I can't say I did any better I hardly trained him'_

Team 7 in their training area were waiting for Naruto to arrive but he never showed up.

Iruka ran up to them and tried to explain where he was. Panting he said,

"He's...in...the...hospital"

Kakashi could guess what had happened and assited (A.N. I can't spell for nuthin ppl sry) to visit Naruto

" How the hell did that idiot manage to get himself injured already? I swear I hate him... Sasuke-ku..."

Sasuke was already gone following Iruka and Kakashi to the hospital.

Sakura,looking at Sasuke leaving, had a brief conversation with Inner Sakura

_What's so special about Naruto I mean he's the dobe that failed all his classes!'_

_**But he's actually useful on missions unlike you. **_

_If anyone's useless it's that idiot!!'_

With an Indigant huff she stalked away to who-knows-where.

IN THE ATL...ooops wrong line AT THE HOSPITAL

_**hey kit get up!!!**_

_**C'mon kit I know your all healed up c'mon kit WAKE UP!!!!!!!**_

Groaning, Naruto woke up in his mindscape. He looked at the cage that contained the 'Great' Kyuubi' and glared at him.

" Why did you wake me up I wanted to sleep bastard-fox!!!!"

_**We have something to discuss. Do you really want to stay here in this damned village. And slowly with the village to your demise? I, Kyuubi, will not allow that. We can leave this village tonight when your fully healed then I can contact Shukaku and see if he can offer you any assistance because Shu's a trusted...ally.**_

Chuckling Naruto replied, " You sure you don't mean friend furball?"

Kyuubi slammed his body against the cage in rage.

_**BRAT!!!!!!!! YOUR LUCKY I HAVE THIS CAGE IS AROUND OR I SWEAR ON TUPAC'S GRAVE YOU WOULD BE **__**DEAD BEFORE YOU COULD SAY 'i'!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

" But I don't want to-"

_**This village is damned! They really don't give a rat's ass about you! Only the rookie 8 Iruka , Sarutobi, Kakashi, and a few select civillians and shinobi do!!!!! I'm doing this for the good for you. I'll teach you my demonic jutsus and demon abilities.**_

"...If you put it that way I guess I'll do it"

_**Oh yea one more thing we're fusing kid.**_

" Oh ok- WHAT!!!!!!!!!!

My rants corner

BPW: So what did ya'll think of that? Is it a new keeper or what? Just so you know I"M BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!!!!!!!1

Duo: HELL YEA SHE IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyways kiddies read and review cuz it kills one less black person. And if your a Sakura fan PLZ DON"T READ THIS cuz i can't

stand her!!! She's useless and with Gaara or pairedmwit anybody it's just nasty!!!!! The next part will have Gaara so gaaara fangrls scream

Faangirls including Jasmine Duo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BPW: --

With that warning BPW signing out.


	2. The fox and raccoon

BPW: Hey ppl another chapter continuing 'You Never Know'

Duo: As you know we only got two reviews. We need a lot more for y'know inspiration

Jasmine: playing roll call Step in,step out, turn urself around, step in, step out now introduce urself

BPW: My name's Wyan...

Duo&Jasmine: yeah

BPW: I live in the valley!!!!!!!

Duo&Jasmine:YEAH!!!!

BPW: You mess wit me...

Duo&Jasmine: YEAH!!!

BPW: YOU CATCH A FADE!!!

BPW, Jasmine, and Duo: OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

BPW: lol we crazy as hell huh

anyways I don't own NAruto in any shape way form or nigga. So enjoy!!!!!!

With the pink-haired thing

_' Why does Sasuke-kun care for that dobe? I mean I'm better than Naruto and much more usefu!! He shouldn't pay that demon any attention at all!!!!_

_**'CHA WHY DOES HE PAY ATTENTION TO NARUTO?!???!?!?!? BETWEEN ME AND NARUTO I'LL BEAT HIM HANDS DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!'**_

_'Yea so i'll fight Naruto and prove to Sasuke that I'm better and he'll go out with me!'_

With that thought in her head the pink haired retard- i mean whatever she is went inside her house to go to sleep.

( A.N. I don't know why but she needs to get that thought out her big ass head!!! She needs to die!! She needs to-

Duo&Jasmine: Get your ass back here and type up the story!!!

Sorry...)

WITH NARUTO

" So Kyuubi what do you think we should do first after we meet up with Gaara?"

**_' FIRST KID YOU BOTH WILL RECIEVE A LITTLE OF OUR POWER SO YOU'LL HAVE TO LEARN HOW TO CONTROL THAT FIRST. THEN YOU'LL BE HEADING TO THE VILLAGE HIDDEN FROM HUMANS YOUKAIGAKURE. THE HIDDEN DEMON VILLAGE'_**

" That reminds me...why did you attack Konoha in the first place? What made you so hate driven to attack the village?"

_**'ANOTHER TIME KIT, ANOTHER STORY...'**_

With that said Naruto continued walking to the hidden Sand village.

" So Kyuubi can you name so of the jutsus I'll learn from you?"

'**_WELL ONE'S CALLED MAKAI: HELL'S BLACK FIRE, AND ANOTHER IS CALLED THE 'SUMMONING OF ALL TAILED BEASTS' BUT YOU WON'T USE THAT UNTIL YOU ABSORB MY CHAKRA KIT. BUT YOU'LL LEARN MANY JUTSUS THAT WERE HIDDEN FROM HUMANS AND POWER-SEEKING DEMONS. YOU CAN SAY ONLY THE TAILED DEMONS HAVE ACCESS TO THIS POWER. BUT ONLY ONE HAS LOST THEIR RIGHT TO USE THE HIDDEN TECHNIQUE.'_**

" Who?" Naruto asked.

**'..._THE EIGHT HEADED SNAKE, HACHIMATA. WE HAD TO TAKE IT FROM HIM BECAUSE HE MADE SHUKAKU INSANE AS YOU CAN SEE. REMEMBER WHEN I WAS DRAINED OF CHAKRA THAT ONE TIME WHEN YOU FOUGHT GAARA?'_**

FLASHBACK

" WAKE THE FRICK UP!!!!!!!!"

Puching him awake Naruto woke Gaara up, much to the displeasure of Shukaku.

"**NOOOO I JUST WOKE UP!!!!**"

_**'SHUKAKU!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!WHAT HAS THAT SNAKE DONE TO YOU?!?!?!?!? SHUKAKU PLEASE LET ME RELAEASE HIS SPELL!!!!!!!!!!**_

Naruto fell to the ground, surprised at his lack of Chakra. He had just felt pretty powerful, but then he felt his chakra being drained and him feeling really weak. Then he saw Gaara's siblings about to finish what he had started.

"Stop..." came the weak voice.

Temari and Kankurou, surprised looked at Gaara on the ground and back to Naruto.

(A.N Ya'll know what happens so just imagine this in your heads and this new piece on info)

" Kyuubi what happened?"

_**'SHUT UP!!!!!!!!! OK SHUKAU ARE YOU OK? ARE YOU UNAFFECTED BY THE SPELL MY FRIEND?'**_

**' YES KYUUBI. I THANK MY OLD FRIEND. BUT RIGHT NOW I MUST REPENT FOR WHAT I HAVE DONE TO MY CONTAINER HE DESERVES THAT AT LEAST'**

_**' WHO CAST THAT BESERK SPELL ON YOU SHU?**_

**'HACHIMATA DID...BUT AS SOON AS HE DID THE GREAT ELDERS STRIPPED HIM OF THE TAILED SUMMONING TECHNIQUE'**

_**' BUT THAT SIGNATURES THE UTMOST SIGN OF DISGRACE!!'**_

**' YES THE ELDERS DEEMED IT THE RIGHT PUNISHMENT BECAUSE OF HIS USING OF A BESERK SPELL ON A FELLOW TAILED BEAST, BUT THEY ALSO GRANTED ME TWO TAILS BECAUSE OF THAT. BUT WITH THAT BESERK SPELL I WAS ONLY ALLOWED ACCESS TO ONE TAILS' WORTH OF POWER'**

**'_SO WHO'S THE NEW EIGHT TAILS?'_**

**'SHICHIBI IS, HE'S DOIN WELL IN HIS DEPARTMENT I HEARD'**

_**'AND WHAT OF HACHIMATA?'**_

**'LAST I HEARD HE WAS BANISHED AND SEALED INSIDE A MAN BY THE NAME OF OROCHIMARU'**

At that moment and name Kyuubi's blood ran cold and his red eyes widended. The one who drove him to attack the Leaf viallage and killed of his kits.

_**' SEALED INSIDE OROCHIMARU YOU SAY? HMPH!!! EVEN MORE OF A REASON TO KILL HIM.'**_

**'KILL OROCHIMARU AND HACHIMATA WHY KYUU?' **Shukaku asked confused.

_**'BECAUSE THAT DAMNED SNAKE KILLED MY KITS AND DROVE ME TO ATTACK MY CONTAINERS VILLAGE. WHICH IS WHY I'M SEALED INSIDE THIS BOY. THE VILLAGERS HATE HIM FOR HAVING ME SEALED IN THIS BOY TOO'**_

**' WHAT!?!?! BUT THAT'S RIDICULOUS WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?'**

**_'I WISH I KNEW MY FRIEND BUT ALL I KNOW TO DO RIGHT NOW IS TO TAKE REVENGE ON NOT ONLY MY KITS AND MATE BUT FOR YOUR DEFECTION'_**

**'IN THAT CASE KYUU, I WILL ASSIST YOU IN THIS TASK. YOU KNOW HOW TO CALL ON ME, BUT PLEASE TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF AND BE CAREFUL OF YOUR CONTAINER'S LIMIT.**

_**'I WILL SHU. I WILL'**_

With that they nuzzled each other and ended their connection.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"Yea I remember that time. Did it work?"

**_'YES IT DID AND WE GOT TO TALK A LITTLE AS WELL. THE SOONER WE GET TO SAND THE SOONER YOU GUYS CAN TRAIN SO GET MOVING.'_**

"YOSH!!" Naruto exclaimed into the wind.

_**'BUT I WONDER HOW WE CAN EVEN TRACK MUCH LESS DEFEAT HACHIMATA? I MUSTN'T FORGET MY KIT HAS LIMITATIONS. GAARA TOO. SO HOW WILL THIS WORK? OH YES THE MINDSCAPE!!!! I CAN TRAIN NARUTO IN HIS MIND. AND SHUKAKU CAN TRAIN GAARA IN HIS. YES THIS WILL WORK OUT PERFECTLY.**_

IN THE SAND VILLAGE

Whispers is what he heard as he walked down the street to reach his house. It was an everyday thing so why affect him now?

**' BECAUSE THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND OR REALIZE THE REAL YOU MY CUB.'**

'I know Shukaku but it hurts. How they whisper about on the streets and how they treat me. It's like I really am what everybody said I was- no am a monster.'

Shukaku's heart broke as he looked at his container.

'**WHY MUST HE TREATED LIKE THIS...I WISH THAT I COULD DO SOMETHING. WAIT...I CAN...I CAN MAKE THEM REALIZE HE'S NOT A MONSTER OR A DEMON BUT A HERO!! YES!!! KYUUBI MUST MAKE HASTE THOUGH SO WE COULD BEGIN.'**

Gaara continued walking down the street to his apartment ignoring the whispers that followed him all the way home.

_tozeku_

_tbc_

My corner:

BPW: So what you guys think we're really moving along in this plot but this is gonna take a while so be patient.

Now your favorite time coupling choices!!!

Choice A

Naruto/Gaara

Kyuubi/Shukaku

Choice B

Gaara/Shukaku

Naruto/Kyuubi

Choice C

Shukaku/Naruto

Kyuubi/Gaara

Choice D

(straight couples)

Truthfully I wasn't planning on yaoi couples but it just came out unexpectantly. Shukaku and Kyuubi's nizzle just did something to me.

anyways R&R

P.S. More reviews


End file.
